SakuraTsuki
by Akiizoo
Summary: I've seen her grown up, practically raised her. You know better than to feel this way about a mere konoichi Itachi...especially if she's your leader's daughter. Sakura is Pein's daughter, deserted by her mom, the Akatasuki are left to take care of her.
1. Chapter 1

**_Summary: Sakura is the daughter of Pein, Akatsuki's leader. What will happen when one day Pein finds his daughter deserted by his ex love Miyuki. He takes her in and the Akatsuki are in a mission to take care of his daughter. If they fail, they shall have him to face. They are not to let Sakura leade a "Ninja" life, only a normal teenage life. But special cases caused her to train as a "mere" konoichi. Come and see how Sakura's life turns out to be living with a house full of rogue ninjas.  
><em>**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters, but if i did, i would make sure that Akatsuki were my bitches~ JK JK. But come on guys, who wouldn't want Itachi as their bitch? ... well. actually i wouldn't being his ;) LOL. ANYWHOOOO. **

**Here you guys . Chapter One ! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"I don't understand why you have to make such a big deal about this…"

"Maybe because it is a big deal! How could you hide this away from me! I trusted you for god's sakes!"

"Listen Miyuki, you already knew I was a ninja, but the work I do is much different than normal ninjas, and something that you wouldn't be able to handle." He sighed a bit and continued. "I had warned you before not to get involved with a person like me...Your friends must have given you a hell of an impression of me being a nice guy if it's hurting you this much."

Before she could respond back he cut her again "you had a choice but you didn't seem to make the right one.." he spoke calmly stroking his orange hair back relaxing on his couch.

"No...Yahiko..." she whispered bitterly

_Oh... snap. _

The orange haired man flinched a bit inwardly when he heard her saying his real name...she never called him that.

"No way in hell you have the right to blame any of this on me... I loved you! That's why I wanted to be with you...support you...But I wouldn't have expected from you to be working with rogue ninjas!" she yelled at him, her eyes becoming teary and with rage.

The teenager sighed again and ignored the fact that she called him by that name. "technically...at the moment I'm not working with them, I'm just delivering messages to their enemies."

"What if something happens to our **baby** Pein!"

Pein looked up and stared at his girlfriend's eyes full of anger. "you know better than anyone that I would never let anyone harm my- our baby... you both come before my own life" He finished calmly. He saw her body relax for a moment but the tears from her eyes started to pour out and anger was once seen again.

"Listen Miyuki... we can get through this...

"I..I, love you..."

Moments passed...and finally the older woman scoffed "well you know what? You can keep that shit all to yourself while I leave your messed up life.." and she left slamming the door behind her.

Pein watched as she turned on her heels and marched quickly out the door slamming it behind her. He let out a long sigh. He didn't think it would turn out like this. He felt betrayed, hurt, anger, and more feeling that he had ever felt before. **She talks about support..yet she goes away like that... She wishes to love when she feels and when not to. How dare she leave me.**

"Pein-sama…" a small voice spoke from upstairs.

He turned his head and looked up to see a girl in her teens, staring down at him. He knew as curious as this girl was, she must have heard to whole conversation between him and Miyuki.

Pein took a long deep breath in and exhaled even slower. "Yes.. Konan?"

The said girl started to come downstairs and walked towards her young leader and stood right in front of him saying nothing. She just kept staring into the 18 year old eyes and then made slow movements of her hands and she wrapped them around his neck and pulled him against her body. She stayed still hugging him quietly until he slowly moved back removing her hands away from his neck.

"I'm okay Konan… thanks." That's all he said and got up from his couch and walked to his room.

**5 months later**

It was a normal day in Pein's house, or now also known as the "Akatsuki base". Quiet… it was nothing more than just pure silence except a random yell of a 3 year old.

"NOO! GIB IT TO ME!" the blonde three year old yelled glaring with his blue emerald eyes towards the raven haired boy.

"Let go of it or ill bite you…" the raven haired replied back calmly with a little threatening voice and pulled his toy from deidara's hand.

The blonde haired boy's eyes started to fill with tears and he lost it. "WAHHHHHH! KOWAN WAAAHHHH"

Itachi covered his ears and ran to his room as he couldn't stand the dumb blonde's crying. A blue haired girl appeared out of nowhere and stood beside the blonde boy, she bended down to his level and asked "what's wrong deidara?"

"h-he said he gowing to bite me" the young boy replied pointing an accusing finger at no one in particular. Konan knew who he was talking about and sighed. **Itachi can be such a pain sometimes, I swear when he grows up he's going to be the biggest douche ever. **The blue haired teen thought to herself and she picked up deidara and gave him a comforting hug. Deidara soon quieted down and fell asleep in Konan's arms.

Meanwhile… upstairs, Itachi was soon confronted by his "leader". Itachi turned his head towards the door and saw the tall orange haired man with most piercings a person could get in his face, looking at him with a disappointed look.

"I've told you already, share…plus nothing good comes out of making people cry for no reason Itachi" **Unless you decide to join me when you grow up, and then you'll have plenty of reasons to make people cry. **Pein thought to himself as he bended down to Itachi's level.

"Yeah well … he's so dumb" that's all the raven haired said and he turned his back on Pein.

Pein got slightly irritated by the young boy`s attitude but calmed himself down and walked away. **This house is turning to into a orphanage, my own kid is no where near me but I have these other kids to take care of. I especially can't wait till the Uchiha grows up, he's in for some ass beating. **Pein quickly shook those thoughts out of his head, and entered his room to make himself a glass of whisky. He gulped it down in one shot and threw it against his wall as he thought of that night when his ex love Miyuki left him with his baby.

* * *

><p><strong>That was chapter 1 guys!<strong>

**Reviews please if you want me to continue and your thoughts about the story are much appreciated =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys, I hope you enjoyed chapter 1 =D I'll try and update as fast as I can… **

**I have exams approaching soon in a month so ill try my best. Lol so anyway let's get toooo iiittttttt Oh yeah !. **

**Hidan: You fucking didn't put me in the first chapter bitch!**

…

**Hidan: Oh now it's the your fucking silence treatment huh! **

**I'll fucking sacrifice everyone in this fucking base if you don't put me in this chapter!**

…

**Hidan: FUCKING TALK!**

***sighs* … shut up your too loud especially in the morning. **

**Hidan: wh- the fuck? **

**Kisame: shut up. **

**Chapter 2 everybody! =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

_Pein quickly shook those thoughts out of his head, and entered his room to make himself a glass of whisky. He gulped it down in one shot and threw it against his wall as he thought where his love…ex love Miyuki had taken his baby._

The next day Pein woke up to only find himself staring at bunch of yellow hair shining more than the sun itself. He stroked some of the blonde kid's hair back and sighed. **He must have crawled in my bed again after having a nightmare. ** He slowly tried pushed himself back away from the little blonde, but couldn't because the little boy was holding on to Pein's hair. Pein growled inwardly and thought of reasons why he shouldn't break those fragile hands that had a firm grip on his hair. As Pein kept thinking the little blonde moved closer to his leader and then suddenly started drooling over his clothes.

"mmm candwy…" the blonde murmured in his sleep. Pein shot a glare towards the little boy who had drooled all over his favourite shirt. **"Don't kill.. don't kill…don't kill" **the killer leader chanted inwardly.

Not aware of his surroundings, he didn't notice a green plant taking a video of all of this. "soo cute.." the white part of the green creature said, **"heh ima fucking eat that cute blondie" **said his other side.

**Elsewhere…. Somewhere in Suna **

A red haired tall woman had just gotten out of the hospital and was going home with her new born baby. She looked down at the small fragile baby and smiled. Lots of thoughts were passing through the woman's mind, but she put them all aside and decided to only focus on her baby. Why off all days should she think of the man who she had left for a much better life. She reached home and laid the baby on the crib and watched as the baby slowly stretched it's limbs and continued to sleep peacefully.

"sakura…" was all the woman had said looking down at her child and smiled sadly containing herself not to cry and miss her love. Pein. She sobbed through out the whole night getting no sleep as the baby needed her comfort as it kept crying. Miyuki knew, now is the time to only think of her newborn and no one else. She had to take care of Sakura and not let her get harmed by any outsider. But she knew in the back of her mind that it would impossible and she would face a lot of challenges bringing up Sakura, but she looked at her life in a positive aspect and didn't let the other thoughts overcome her.

**Back in the Akatsuki base**

"She must have had the kid by now…" Pein spoke to no one in particular as he sipped his drink of wine.

"Pein-sama…"

Pein kept staring ahead at his walls and took another sip of his wine, ignoring the girl's presence. "I might as well celebrate myself, I wonder… is it lovely girl or handsome boy like me" he chuckled to himself and finally looked at the blue haired beauty. "Hn?"

"Madara would like to talk to you about new house arrangements"

Pein nodded to the girl and she left. "a new house… I guess I need that for a change…" was all he said and he disappeared in seconds.

* * *

><p><strong><span>A Year Later <span>**

It was beautiful sunny morning, the birds chirping away to each other. There lied a baby who had bits of small pink hair on her head, she was sucking on her bottle full of milk. Her jade green eyes opened and looked up at her mother's face. She blinked and her eyes smiled as she saw her mother smiling brightly down at her. Her mom's red locks fell on her baby's cheek and she saw how she giggled a bit. Small hands held the bottle and she kept sucking until she felt full. Her mom moved the bottle away from the baby's mouth, to only hear a small burp.

Her mom chuckled a bit and gave her cute baby a kiss on her forehead. "Oh sakura, your so cute, I would just eat you" She rubbed her nose against Sakura's small one and heard small giggles coming out of her.

"I wuv you mommy" Sakura said with her little voice and she smiled with the biggest smile a person could have ever seem. She had no idea what would await her future.

Somewhere in Suna

"Sasori-danna! Sasori-danna! Sasori-danna!" a voice kept chirping in the early morning, not knowing he was disturbing everyone in the house…or should I saw mansion.

A figure started to roll in his sleep and moved his blanket away from his body revealing blood coloured hair. He opened one red rose coloured eye, and turned and looked at a bunch of blonde hair. He was about to speak when suddenly a pair of lips smacked his lips. Sasori's red eyes went wide in shock and pushed the blonde kid away from him.

"what the fu-"

"SASORI-DANNA" Deidara jumped on Sasori and started hugging him ever so tightly.

Sasori sweatdropped a bit and his eyes twitched as he was woken up at 6 fucking o,clock only to be kissed by a kid.. a boy infact. He tried to push Deidara away from him but couldn't as the the small kid was holding him tight with his chakra.

"Deidara…Im going to seriously never… EVER.. talk to you if you don't let me go at this moment.

A pair of blue eyes looked up at stared at the red ones and it only took a flash of a second for the blue one's to fill with tears.

'WAHHHHHH! YOUR ALWAYS SO MEAN! WAAAAHHHH"

Pein sighed to himself as he washed his face. Typical morning in the Akatsuki house.

**_So guys that was Chapter 2 :) Woooh! I hope you guys like it and leave an awesome review :D_**

**_Deidara: YESH PWSE PWSE! -GIVES COOKIES- !_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! =D I just did my English exam...tmrw i have History and Math -_- Ughh! Studying...what a drag...but im such a slacker v.v**

**I hope you guys liked Chapter 2 =D And thank you for the people who reviewed :) Now then...  
><strong>

**Time fooooor… CHAPTER 3! **

**Deidera: YEAH ! **

**Hidan: -grumbles bunch of swear words-**

**-is shocked and covers Deidara's ears- not infront of the kid! **

**Hidan: I could careless bitch! **

**Deidera: bitch yeah! Bitch yeah! **

**Hidan… yur gonna die a slow and painful de-**

**Itachi: before you finish that.. might I remind you that, that's my sentence your about to say. **

**Chapter 3**

**3 Years Later**

**It's been three years, I wonder how my kid is. Must be alive living his life a nice one too, no doubt on that…Miyuki wouldn't let anything happen to our child. Our child… tck I wish. I knew going back to this house would make me remember old memories that should have been left forgotten. **Pein had said to the members he would be back later tonight not knowing to any of them that he would be revisiting his old house. He slowly paced around the front and stopped infront of his door. In an instant his most unforgettable memory crossed his mind.

"_listen, we can get through this and I love you too and you know that…I will definitely wont let anyone harm my- our baby. You both come before my own life."_

"_Yeah well you know what? You can keep that thought all to yourself while I leave your messed up life." _

…and she had left him. His heart had been broken into pieces, as if he would tell that anyone. He transported himself inside the house and looked around. Everything had stayed the same, no one had dared to come here.

The orange haired man made his way down to the basement and stopped, something had changed. He was sure of it. His orange eyes quickly scammed the room looking for any differences and he suddenly disappeared and reappeared infront of a huge closet. He opened the closet and saw pink and blue small blankets folded up neatly in the corner and bunch of toys a baby would play with. His hand slowly caressed the soft cloth and didn't feel the hardness underneath it anymore. He unfolded it and saw what was supposed to be in there wasn't there anymore. He swore he had kept the picture of him and Miyuki under these blankets.

Suddenly a noise broke him away from his thoughts. He disappeared in a flash of a second and reappeared behind what seemed was a woman. He stared blankly at the back of the black haired woman's head and he slowly narrowed his eyes. "what are you doing here" He whispered harshly at the woman "Miyuki…"

The said woman had turned her head so quickly that she had lost balance of herself. She was about to fall face first towards the ground but was stopped by a pair of arms. Orange eyes were staring right into her deep red eyes. They stared at each other for god knows how long, what felt like eternity was just a matter of seconds. Mikyuki looked into her ex lover's eyes and looked for any trace of human left in them, but how wrong she was. Meeting him here, now…was not a good idea at all.

Pein did not like any thoughts or memories that had to do with his ex lover. But now she's standing only a cm away from, their noses almost touching each other. What was she doing back here? Why was she here? Did she want to see him? Where is the kid? Bunch of questions were zooming through his head as he just kept staring into those red eyes.

The silence was finally broken by a small whine. "Mommy, this pwace is scar- who's he?"

Two heads had snapped towards the sound. Pein's eyes locked into the little girl's face. He studied each feature taking his time, who know how long he could have seen her. The small girl stood tall for 3 inches, her jade green eyes were staring into his as if she was a bit scared. He noticed how her hair had grown long, finishing midway. She was clutching on to her pink dress trying to stay still. **Is she the one…is she my kid... **Pein thought as he tightened the hold on the red that was still in his arms.

The little kid was about to take a step inside the house but was stopped by her mom's yell.

"STAY BACK SAKURA!" Miyuki yelled at her daughter and steadied herself, getting out of Pen's hold. "I'll be out in a minute" The small girl didn't move and just stayed still as she got a bit scared from her mom's scream. "why are you still standing… GO!" That's all it took and Sakura ran away from the sight.

Miyuki took a step and spoke first "Yes Pein…that's_** our**_ daughter. Before you cause a scene I'm going to excuse myself." She was on her way towards the door but had suddenly been pinned against the wall beside it. His deep orange eyes weren't orange anymore, they were purple and glaring into her red ones. With one of his hands he had both of her arms locked while the other one grabbed hold of her chin, making her not able to move but stare at him.

"I hate to repeat myself but you didn't answer me… What...Are...You... Doing... Here…" He growled into her face.

Miyuki glared right back at her ex lover, "I have no need to answer a jerk like you. Get out of my way right now." His hold on her just tightened even more. "It's not like before, yu know. Who are you to order _**me **_around?"

The red haired woman kept glaring at him, trying not to cry from his tightening grip. Instead she tried to kick him but was stopped by a clone of his grabbing hold of her leg. It disappeared and Pein jammed a leg between her two legs. "You don't wanna make this hard for yourself, you know…" He whispered into her right ear.

She sighed and looked calmly at Pein "I was nearby and felt like visiting…" she put her head down avoiding his eyes. "I was remembering _**us**_…"

Pein's hold on her lightened and his eyes went back to his normal colour. They stayed still for a while until Miyuki shimmied her way out of his hold "Sakura is waiting for me… I have to go…Bye" she didn't look back at him, and just kept walking towards the door until she was gone.

He sighed and exhaled out a big breath he had been holding in. "us…heh… funny."

That following night, Pein returned back to his mansion and trained the little kids until they felt exhausted, but kept going with one of the elder members' konan and Zetsu. He had to let out every frustration he had held in. **Sakura… so that's her name. Suits her…she's cute. **He thought to himself as he recalled the image of her face. He wanted to see her again…but how could it be possible, with Miyu-

"_STAY BACK SAKURA!"_

"_why are you still standing… GO!"_

**How dare she yell at the innocent kid… **He thought as he remembered the memory. **So she doesn't want me to meet her at all. Figured… why do I sense her chakra here though…and it's strong too…unless she moved to Suna also…no… I doubt it…im thinking too much. I need milk. **

Pein made his way downstairs and saw blonde zooming left to right. He stopped near the dining table and saw his most annoying idiot standing on a chair…leather chair, trying to reach the cookie jar. "**if there is any sign of footprints in my leather chair… I swear to kami… im gonna kill him." **He walked and stood beside the blonde kid and grabbed the jar from the top shelf. Wide blue eyes stared into narrowed orange eyes.

"I-I was j-just…I wanted a cookie" Deidara said as he pouted looking at his leader cutely.

"whatever…just get of my chair" Pein threw the jar at Deidara and got himself a glass of milk.

* * *

><p><strong>That was chapter 3 guys ! :) I hope you guys like it and please Review =D Pwse with Itachi on top ? <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Guess who's exams are DONE….MOI'S! WOOOOT! SUMMER 2011 BABY ;) HERE I COME! **

**Deidara: Im a grown boy now! ^-^ **

**Hidan: From what I see, your still a fuckin squirt**

**Deidara: Yeah…well you're a fucking OLD HAG! **

**Hidan: what the fuck did you just call me punk? **

**Uh… Deidara that wasn't really nice, no cookies for you and you old hag… shut the fuck up. **

**Hidan: Heh He-What!**

**A/N – Thank you to the people who reviewed, made me really happy I hope that i get more reviews it lets me know what people think about it, and of course I'm open to anything. **

**Anyways…CHAPTER 4**

Pein had just sent Konan out on a mission to a bar to check up on two of their messengers. As Konan entered the bar, she knew it was no ordinary bar by the picture she had seen earlier near the name. This bar was a strip bar and a place for guys to get an escort for their night.

It only took 10 minutes for the blue haired girl to finish her mission and was on her way back to the base, but stopped seeing a particular person...a very distinct red head.

Konan's hazel blue eyes went wide as she recognized who it was, not only that, she was shocked at what the woman was doing. The woman started to strip herself from her clothes...if those were even considered clothes that is.

"Miyuki..." was all the teenage was able to whisper as she couldn't believe what was being done in front of her eyes. No it couldn't be...

Why?

Konan felt disgusted just by standing there watching the guys just ravish the woman with their eyes. She had to leave...now...and tell Pein.

When Konan reached back to the base she saw Itachi and Deidara training together outside. As usual Deidara was getting worked up over nothing, mainly because of Itachi's existence.

It took mere seconds for the raven haired boy to win against the blonde, and of course being the arrogant jerk he was, he just smirked a bit and had disappeared away leaving the blonde to take out his frustration by blowing up a tree.

"these two will always will be the same" the blue haired teen thought to herself.

"Do you know where Leader-sama is Deidara?"

"Stupid Uchiha...thinks he's the best yeah.." the said person just kept muttering things to himself, still not noticing Konan.

"Deidara..." Konan repeated calmly.

"I'm going to defeat him next time with my awesome art yeah!"

"Deidara!"

The blonde finally noticed Konan and replied back with a 'what'. "Where's leader-sama?"

"He said he would be out for a while" Deidara said while walking away inside the house.

Konan was about to leave herself when Pein appeared right in front of her giving her a questioning look.

"You were looking for me?"

"Yeah... I don't know how to say this bu-"

"Then don't" Konan was cut off by the his harsh tone.

"I mean... leader-sama... i saw...Miyuki..."

If Pein's eyes had widened, it wasn't shown. "And I care why?"

"You don't understand...she was in the bar and she is work-"

"Listen Konan... I don't wanna hear it...If you have anything to say about the mission I sent you to then I'll listen."

Konan chose not to answer back, instead bowed her head apologizing and disappeared. He sensed her chakra disappear and looked up at the sky sighing slightly. **I shouldn't let her words get to me. Miyuki is not here, it's impossible... I need a drink...**

"Sasori-danna! Puppets aren't art!"

**Somewhere far away from this house... **

The next day came forth full of rain, thunder, lightning. Wonderful isn't it? But the person's "day" was another person's night.

A medium sized figure stirred out of his sleep and stared outside watching the rain droplets hit against his window. He stretched his long arms and put his raven, shoulder length hair into a lose pony tail. He looked at the clock that laid on his side table reading 4:30 a.m and sighed getting up from his bead. It was training time.

He changed into a black t-shirt and gray sweat pants and walked outside. He smiled a bit feeling the cold rain hit his body. He liked rain... though gloomy, it was calming.

On the other hand, Pein couldn't sleep at all, he looked outside his window and raised an eyebrow watching the young uchiha in the middle of all the target dummies.

"He's at it again... Something's wrong with him I swear" Pein muttered to himself. He watched as Itachi closed his eyes and started his target practicing. He jumped putting chakra's on his feet and threw his kunais at the dummies. **He can't even go in missions yet, and he still practices in the middle of night. ** "whatever." But the 21 year old Leader knew that one day the Uchiha kid would be a great shinobi, in case for him right now...a rogue ninja.

The rain carried on through the day and Pein had to go back to the bar where he had sent Konan to. Seems like she didn't take care of the two messengers, and she was out on another mission.

He reached the bar and entered and took in the appearance inside of the bar. In the middle were the strippers giving the guys their show, towards the corner was a staircase and the booths were filled with men and girl hosts. He saw the two boys staring at one particular woman on top of the stage grinding against the pole.

He started to walk towards those to until he reached right behind them. Pein was about to check off their pressure points when suddenly a purple leather jacket was thrown on his face. He removed the jacket slowly to only stare up at the red head woman who was currently showing her sexy, dragon tattooed back. He squinted his eyes to only widen them again when the woman turned around locking her eyes with his.

She paused for a moment but only continued to strip as the guys around the stage started to scream louder for her to continue.

All Pein could do, was stare... nothing more... but be shocked at what his ex lover was doing.

_Why? _

He had a mission still to finish, he looked in front of him and noticed the two boys' rape her with their eyes, Pein glared at their backs and suddenly they were knocked out before they knew it.

Night came fast, and the rain had worsened with more lightning and thunder than ever. Miyuki stepped outside the bar ready to go back home when suddenly she was grabbed and pushed roughly by a man and pushed against a tree. She looked up and saw those eyes. Her lover's eyes full of anger, hurt, and confusion.

"Just one question why"

Miyuki was about to respond but was cut off by Pein again.

"Why are you doing this...**Why Miyuki...** Why the fuck are you fucking around me! WHY!" his orange eyes glared at her with force, his grip tightening around her wrists, his face so close that their noses were touching and what made it worse was that she didn't know what to say.

The red head had never seen Pein like this before, she didn't know what to say. "P-pein ... let go of me. I'll explain to you tomorrow alright." She looked away from him but couldn't because Pein grabbed her face to stay in place.

**The more I want to forget about her, the more she keeps coming near me. She has Sakura and she's still doing this? What the hell... **

"Do you seriously think I'm going to let go of you? Tell me why your selling yourself to those men when you have young daughter at home waiting for you!" He had no clue where all these emotions were coming from, he knew better than to get worked up over her. He is the leader of Akatsuki after all.

"If you meet me here tomorrow I promise I will tell you. Sakura is waiting for me right now"

"What? Waiting for you? What's wrong with you, to think that I trusted you" he scoffed averting his eyes from hers.

"Don't put that shit on me Pein. It's my life... i'll lead it as i want understand?"

"so you wanna be a whore while you got a three year old kid at home" he glared at her.

"Just shut up!"

"No, she's much of a kid of mine, as much is she to you..."

"THEN TAKE HER!"

And Pein stood still staring at her. "_Then take her..." _**So in the end it does come to that. I would gladly take what is mine away from her. **

Pein saw the surprise in Miyuki's eyes that she had said that. She looked away from him and said "I mean, just please... right now she's alone... let me go...please." her voice was cracking and he knew it. He didn't mean to make her cry, never had he seen her cry but what she was doing right now was wrong.

Pein slowly let go her hands and whispered harshly "fine...go"

He saw her grab her bag and run away from him in her car. He shook his head, he never believed in Konan when she said that Miyuki was here. He felt so stupid for even talking to her like that.

**Next Day **

The next day Pein was waiting outside in front of a dango shop for Miyuki to "come and explain" herself, but he had no idea what he was in for.

A tall figure was standing behind a tree clinging tight on to her daughter's body. Tears were coming down like a rain fall down her face, but she knew she had to let go.

She wasn't going to let her daughter suffer because of her.

_Flashback_

"_What did you say to me bitch! I paid good money for you! Now suck this!" _

_Miyuki didn't know how to get out of this, true he did pay money but how could she... right infront of her house also. From the corner of her eyes she knew someone was watching from inside but she focused on the "costumer" in front of her. A regular costumer in fact._

"_Please Ken, You know I have a daughter... i can't.. not here..." she looked away from the man's drunken state. _

"_Ahh? What? Bitch you think I give a fuck ! Know what? Watch your back, your boss is going to be hearing from me" and he walked away. _

_Miyuki sighed watching the man leave and turned around seeing her small daughter look at her with confusion in her jade coloured eyes. "Daddy?" She asked in a cute small voice looking at her mom. Miyuki still had no clue where Sakura had learnt that word from. She still remembered the day when Sakura had spoken her first word. She had come back with a box of diapers and put it in the trolley and her daughter looked at her with a big smile saying "Dadwy" _

"_No sweety, not daddy" her eyes were filling up with tears as she guided her daughter inside. "Daddy's never going come" she mumbled to herself. _

Miyuki looked at her daughter's face for the last time and broke out in more tears as Sakura grabbed her mom's face in her small hands and smiled innocently looking at her. "mommy don't cwy"

Miyuki smiled through her tears and wiped away her tears away. "Ok Sakura, mommy won't cry"

**Ok Miyuki Haruno, you know you can do this... 1...2...3... **

And she had pushed her daughter out from behind the tree and right in front of Pein's eyes.

Sakura fell on her knees and looked back to only see nothing. Where had her mom gone?

"Come on miyuki, you can do this!" Miyuki said to herself as she kept running away from her daughter not looking back.

Pein looked away from his dango and noticed a small girl on her knees...who seemed to be crying? He chose to ignore it and continued on with his food but couldn't by the loud crying of the kid.

Pein grew angrier by every minute and finally lost it. He disappeared and appeared in front of the girl and bended down to her level..**.weird...pink hair just like sa...**

"Sakura..." came out of his mouth shocked. He looked at her with wide eyes and they grew wider as the little girl looked up to look at him.

He stood still looking at her face full of tears, making no movements to stop her until she finally said something.

"Where's mommy?"

**Longer chapter than the usual (: Not thaat long but a bit longer ^^  
><strong>

**So guys if you want me to continue... Please Review...Much Appreciated...Thank You!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I hope you liked chapter 4...**

**I'm kind of sad that I didn't get much reviews...but thank you to the people who favourited and took their time to read it (: **

**Question: Do you guys like the chapter 1? I mean the way I started the story? Or is this story of to a slow start? **

**Well...Here's Chapter 5!**

"_Where's mommy" _was all that came out from the little girl's mouth.

Pein looked into his teary daughter's eyes and his heart skipped a beat. He never felt like this in a while. Last time it was when Miyuki had left him...but now of all the times he had his daughter small figure in his arms and he had no clue what do say or do.

He slowly wrapped his arms around her small figure and pulled her close to him. He then felt her head lay down on his shoulder, and his cloak soon became wet due to tears. Pein slowly started to stroke her hair, slightly nervous as he not ever touched her before.

It felt so unreal. His daughter was right in his arms yet he felt so weird. There was something wrong with him as soon as her body had touched his. His heart skipped a beat again. It was a very nice feeling... one that he had not experienced in a long time.

He liked it...

"Shh" he whispered into her ear, He wasn't going to let his daughter keep crying especially in his arms. "Don't worry I'm here for you Sakura..."

Sakura stared at the man and kept looking at his eyes. Could she trust him? Who was he? How did he know her name? His eyes had a familiar feeling as she had seen them before.

He sighed and sat down on the ground crossing his legs, not caring at the staring people. Right now his daughter was the first priority, if other's have a problem then they'll have him to deal with.

"You ok now?" he waited for a reply but got no answer from her, just her jade eyes staring into his.

He sighed and tried once again with a bit of a smile trying to get her trust. "Sakura...your mom has left you... I need you to understand that..." he looked at her waiting for acknowledgement but she just stood still. **Great...she probably doesn't even understand me... she's just 3 years old... fuck...**

"Who are you?"

He blinked when he finally heard from her. He wasn't expecting that...

"I'm your...father" he said to her slowly.

"Fawth-er..?" she tilted her head in confusion

"Yes father... you now...'Daddy'" he shivered inwardly as he said that.

"Daddy?" her mouth went upwards into a smile, her voice hinting a bit of excitement.

"Yes I'm your daddy Sakura...I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm going to be taking care of you from now on" he looked for sadness but her face was just beaming at him happily. He raised an eyebrow when she grinned and was shocked when she jumped hugged him.

**What is going on...? A stranger just told her that he's her daddy...And she hugs him? **

**Well this is easier than I thought it would be... **

He patted her head and smiled a bit. He seriously liked the feeling of his daughter in his arms. He whispered in her ear softly "Sakura, I'm going to be taking you to my home... mommy will come later..._promise"_

The girl in his arms just giggled and nodded her head.

He gathered her up in his arms and sighed as he thought of how to explain this to the Akatsuki.

**At The Base**

"I HATE YOU! HATE YOU! HATE YOU! HATE YOU!"

"... I could careless"

"WHAT THE FU- I HAAAAAAAATEEEEE YOUUUUUU!"

"Are you done? Can I go now? You're wasting my precious time Blondie." The tall raven haired boy stood up from his chair and crossed his arms waiting for a reply from his so called "rival".

The "Blondie" also stood up but obviously throwing back his chair and glare at his rival. He hated him by passion. He growled up at the raven thinking of many reasons why he hated him.

"I HAVE A NAME! IT'S NOT BLONDIE...IT'S DEIDARA! UNDERSTAND! DEI-DA-RA. YOU BIT-"his words were left unfinished as the person in front of him started to walk away ignoring the blonde's protests.

Itachi started to walk away from the whining blonde and sighed thinking how the stupid blonde could be so annoying. "Stupid blonde..." he muttered under his breath and suddenly turned around as he felt his leader's chakra coming closer to the house.

"Had fun at the dango shop leader-sama?" Itachi said to no one particular in the room. He sighed once again and said "I know you're here leader-sama...I sense your chakra...And someone else also..."

The leader himself finally came out from his hiding and smirked looking at the child in front of him. He had grown in the 3 years real well. He could sense his chakra while he was hiding somewhere hard also.

Pein started to walk towards Itachi and looked down at him "that's the most you've ever said in this house Itachi..." he smirked a bit when he saw the child in front of his twitch a bit. "How cute..." he continued as Itachi looked up at him to glare.

"It's not my problem if a grown man likes to play hide and seek" Itachi said courageously and smirked inwardly.

Pein raised an eyebrow, his smirk never leaving. He was in a good mood; he wasn't going to let some 8 year old brat ruin it.

"Itachi..." he started and stared into the child's eyes.

"God, I love you...you're such a brat." He finished with a smile on his face and disappeared.

Itachi stood there with wide eyes and recalled what just happened. The leader _never _smiled...let alone say those three words... something was wrong and he knew he was going to face it.

* * *

><p>The lights in the room suddenly started to blink continuously and the members all over the house knew it was time for a meeting.<p>

Deidara started to stomp from the kitchen but met Sasori and glomped his back and told him to give him a piggy back to the meeting room.

Sasori being the nice guy he is pushed Deidara off and glared at him to only get a crying blonde...once again. Sasori being the once again nice guy held out his hand for the blonde and told him "last time...ok"

The blonde looked up at him with the biggest grin on his face and pounced his back happily once again, and started to make his way towards the leader.

Itachi was already in the room and waited as the others came in. He rolled his eyes when he saw Deidara on Sasori's back and thought how stupid the blonde is.

Konan, Zetsu, and Kakuzu made their entry last and sat down in their reserved seats waiting for the leader to come in.

"Seems like everyone is here..." a voice called from the top of the room.

Everyone looked up to see why the leader was speaking from there but they soon looked in front of them because their leader had poofed away and stood in front of them.

Konan was the first one to speak and asked "so, why are we here?"

Pein looked at her, and then at everyone else. Everyone was getting nervous at the silence.

"I have someone who you should meet..."

Everyone sighed and relaxed thinking it was another member.

"It's someone who is very precious to me" that got everyone's attention, he never said that. "Someone who I _adore..."_ everyone straightened their backs and waited for him to continue. "if anyone dares to hur-"

"Daddy... can I come out now!" a voice chirped from the corner of the room. Everyone turned their heads towards the corner and stared at it wide eyed. Who was that? Why did she just say Daddy? Questions kept racing in the members mind.

If Pein could show emotions, he would have face palmed himself and twitched his eyes in annoyance but he just sighed and said "yes Sakura, you come out now..."

The said girl came out from the corner and ran towards her dad grinning. Pein picked her up and stared at each one of them.

"This is _my_ _daughter_...Sakura..."

**Chapter 5 DONE! **

**Please Review guys, much appreciated. Reviews = Updates :) (L) **

**OMG School's next week! How was summer!**

**By the way, follow me on twitter :) - xXHuxiz360Xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Guys, This is not a update to the story. Im sorry it's been a while that I haven't updated. Im having a feeling that this story isn't liked much by readers. Lol It would be great if i got some reviews to tell me how the chapter is. It lets me know what to fix and improve.**

**Anyways Lol, School's started I'll try my best and update as fast as I can. PROMISE. =D It's just that it's grade 11... and I got 3 university level based courses... Im fucking screwed o_o Litterly.**

**But anywho, I'll try my best and update, please wait for me. Don't worry I don't mean im going to update like next year or something lol like maybe once a month or maybe 3 times a month.**

**Thanks. – Akiii Out.**


	7. HELLO!

**OH HAIIIII !**

**Guess who's back?**

**;D Yes yes yes! It's me! Not sure if many people are going to bother to read this small messege but... if to the people who wondered where i was. I shall begin my small rant... SMALL. I promise!**

**So, It's been ... over a year? Now? Well i was really busy with school x-x pretty much. It was my last year in high school so i had to ... you know... work my arse off getting marks up and shit so i can get accepted into college or university. Well... The marks sure weren't that great x_x i can tell you that. I decided to fuck up this year and started to skip a lot =/ LItterly lost all hope that i could do good in school. Not sure why honestly, because i could have gotten good marks easily if i just tried like i did every single year but i i dont know what happened. It was just phase i believe. But anyways. Im done high school =) Graduated. Applied to colleges so hoping to hear from them soon!**

**Annnnd. How could i forget the most important thing. Im really sorry for being in such a long hiatus, I shall try to update a lot more since im done high school. Hopefully all my motivation can come back lol.**

**And yes i sorta decided to just copy paste this to all my stories. **

**Oh... But i did update one of the stories. Check it out if you guys want, It's called "Romance within Days" the recent chapter is a sidestory for my "Should Life Be Like This?" **


End file.
